Ancients : Rising
by dream wind
Summary: Azura has been in a coma like state for thousands of years, emtombed for almost 20,000 years in a remote mountain. But now she was awake and with her a new force was rising again from it's deep sleep . They were Ancients..this time they are determined not
1. prologue

Ancients: Rising  
  
AN: My first attempt at pure NW fanfic ^_^;;   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Nightworld it was creation of LJ Smith !do NOT sue me please.  
  
Prologue.  
  
It must been a long time since she had seen the world, it has changed a lot since then.Humans have become advanced and civilised.Azura has awaken in some mountain, with some help from the locals she have reached out to more 'civilised' places.  
  
She wondered and learned of many things since past 3 months of reaching a city called Wahington. She has encountered many of her people, but she wondered if they knew that she wasn't human.They lived secretly, much to her conclusion. Night world no longer ruled the earth, dragons were gone or asleep. She sometimes wondered if those who entombed her was still alive.She was old but most of the time she spent in a coma like state.  
  
She was stunning, one could say. She has graceful movements, pale peachy skin with intense sky blue eyes and rich chestnut hair that glistened with dark red color in light.She was searching for something to do, to do that she had to find the information about how the Night World operated in today's world.  
  
She was also searching for information on some particular individuals she had known in her life before being forced into a coma like state. Specifically, a man named Lucien he was the leader of the organisation she was second in command of. She was betrayed, just like Lucien by that damned of a lamia Kira.She wondered if others were alive, if she and Lucien were betrayed, she presumed rest was betrayed as well. The council members anyways, there had been 10 of them...she could still name them and their personalities.  
  
The leader Lucien was an ice prince as most nick named him, he had palest blond hair and heartbreakingly handsome face. His attitude to complete his image as well, his almost white ice blue eyes were burning with ice cold fire.But he made one fetal mistake, he dumped Kira for another she have heard.  
  
Kira was third in command, she had lightly tanned skin and graceful features that probabaly made any sane man dump their lover, wife, girlfriend for a chance with her.She had emerald green eyes and jet black hair.Kira was one of more composed members of the council.  
  
Next one down was Koen, he was most deidcated worker of the council and was most gentleman like out of all the males present in the council.ome said he was in love with Arella.  
  
Reidar was different from Koen, he looked after the fighting branch of the organisation. He had his charms with girls, rather few girls who wre worthy of being in the organisation's fighting branch.His charming smile was like something that suppose to be on his pale but sculpted face,with golden hair like newly beaten gold and dazzling deep sky blue eyes.Even she was sometimes charmed by him.   
  
Arella was their sixth member and mostly a thinker then a fighter, though nobody really could anger her.She seemed timid by standards of the council but her spring green eyes suggested otherwise, they were keener then the chilly winds of the winter. Her dark red hair swirled as she moved around and casted a dazzling work of red bonfire in sunset.   
  
Uriel a tall lamia of distinction, second oldest apart from Lucien in the council was the head of information gathering branch.His black hair was straight and fell in a way that always cought her attention, his death pale skin with ever so intense golden eyes with a tinge of red.He was almost silent except when reporting with the informations needed.  
  
Jaegar was the master of records, they kept records of what happened like one would a story.It was his hobby so they gave him that job, with no hesistation of course.He have light olive skin, and pale spring leaf green eyes and was almost tall as Uriel.  
  
Halima was next, she was the most, energetic of the council. Sometiems others wondered, what did she feed on to get so much energy? even on a 7 o'clock gathering she seemed eager to start the day.She had rather to match her jolly personality a cute face. She was petite, her height only reaching 5"5' but her strawberry golden hair that curled lightly and sparkling grey eyes.But even inher excited attitude,she never failed to do her duties. But otu of the entire council members, Halima would be most gentle and had a high tolerence of other races.  
  
Lastly Karan, one she fell for so badly. But never had the courage to tell him. He was most handsome after Lucien, he had pale skin with most perfect facial angles and black hair with that...intense blue eyes of his.She could never forget him, even thinking about him made her heart ache.  
  
Azura was third oldest in the council, they were all lamias and it was prefectly natural that they all looked stunning in one way or another. But then the earth had been more primitive.Humans were way below their attention for much.Now the table had turned, they dominated the earth...she wondered why night world wasn't doing anything about it. Maybe many had died out in a great war between the two world.She should had to something,to study from what they called 'library' for information, but then it was history of human as they saw it.But then nobody really ever knew what was the real truth, not in today's world. Finalle she set down her small cup of coffee, something she was glad humans have invented.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
There you go a short prologue ^_____^  
  
please just don't strangle me if you hate it -_-;; 


	2. chapter 1

Ancients: Rising  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the concept of Night world, it was created by LJ Smith.  
  
AN: I am looking for an editor for this story if all goes well I would like to turn it into a trilogy.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Reidar stared at the clock ticking away on a lavishly decorated tea table. The sun sunk into east, not west for him. His informant brought suprising news, not just everyday report about movement of both circle daybreak and nightworld council.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
"Sir Reidar, I have some interesting news for you." a tall young man appeared silently, without noise.He spoke to the man any woman would run away with. The other man named Reidar raised his sky blue eyes.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"It's about lady Azura sir.She has awakened and been reported to be seen in Washington yesterday."  
  
Reidar nearly dropped his tea cup which he was enjoying.Azura was most formidable woman he had ever met, he can still remember like if it was yesterday that he last saw her.  
  
"Hmm...keep an eye on her and keep up the report about Azura regulary."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
[End of Flash back]  
  
He woke 300 years ago, and even then the world has changed from a primitive place to a busy bustling world filled with...humans. He woke in a not far from a remote french village. It didn't take him long to find night world and gain power. Not many remembered who he was.   
  
Azura was powerful and charismatic, though he doubted she was even aware that she affected even Lucien the ice prince.She was the only he had never managed to sway totally to his feelings.Lucien hardly ever changed his expressons, even when they were by them selves. But once he saw Lucien look at Azura who was busy organising a hunt for some made vampire, and realised even the ice prince had feelings for this woman.This matter became war and the downfall of all of them.But he knew she never knew that it was her that the war began with that traitor Kira.Not that he could blame Kira for all of it. In fact it so called perfect ice prince started the catalyst.  
  
He still though could not get Azura out of his head, but he also painfully remembered well that she would smile at is efforts to please her. But she would not let her self be swayed like the girls in the fighting branch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucien sat in a bare wooden chair, it was eleborately carved though. He still kept up his icy attitude to stop any suspicion. He only awoke 4 years ago. But his ruthless and efficient ways of doing things earned him a respect of sort from the people who worked for him.He was lucky to have a nation wide business that was successful within 3 years of time. He had several interviews on many financial magazines, several muti-national companies tried to hire him. But he would never work for anyone, but be his own boss.  
  
Lucien closed his eyes and fell into deep thought. Past was coming back, it was and there was no stopping it. It pained him, he have searched efficiently, even Arella has awaken but not the one he was searching for. He believed with 9 of the 10 of the councils members all gathering in one country was sign that the last member to awake should be awakening soon. But why did he have a feeling that it has already happened.  
  
He held his head in his hands for the third time in last three hours in dismay. He wanted her badly, badly enough to bring down era of night world rule over other races.He mourned when they seperated, and taken away only god knows where.With some resolve he stood up and dusted his immeculate black suit.In his eyes for the first time since awakened, it burned with brightest white.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Azura slowly looked around the history self, she quickly looked around. She was sure she was being watched, her senses were keener then most lamia.She then left the library back to her apartment.But same foreboding feelings fell on her when she entered.  
  
With a sharp turns in fast speed, she searched her apartment, she has rented. Nobody but was it then a magickal eye spying on her?  
  
"You still have those sharp senses intact Azura." a voice spoke and from the ceiling.  
  
Azura spunned sharply and fell into a fighting stance. Then she spoke calmly, realising who it was.  
  
"Uriel."  
  
A tall lamia dropped from the ceiling's light and landed noiselessly.  
  
" Council is complete then, all of us awakened, well not the traitor Kira, she had been awake all the time."  
  
Azura lit the room instead with light.  
  
"Even Lucien is back?"  
  
"Lucien woke 4 years ago near London, but I believe he is in LA right now."  
  
"Oh.." was all Azura said as she sat down.  
  
"Maybe you should sit down."  
  
"I will ring Karan first."  
  
Uriel then tabbed into his tiny cell phone, and spoke into it in low voice.  
  
Azura froze at the mention of name Karan, her dear Karan might be here soon! or at least will meet together again soon enough.  
  
Uriel turned aorund finally,  
  
"Karan is on his way, if you do not belong to any organisation then you might want to join us."  
  
"What sort?"  
  
"What do you think?what were we best at?"  
  
Azura sighed,  
  
"Fighting, information gathering."  
  
"Correct."  
  
Uriel then sat silently, so did Azura as they waited for Karan to come. It didn't take him long to come.  
  
"Azura? Uriel?" a familiar voice spoke outside the door.  
  
Azura without a word sprang and went to the door and opening to see Karan standing there slightly smiling as he looked at her.That was broken when Uriel calmly spoke behind Azura,  
  
"We have some serious talk to do right now."  
  
Azura sighed and followed Uriel back along with Karan trailing behind.  
  
All three sat down, silent for a short while before Karan spoke up.  
  
"It's good that you have woken up Azura, though not all of us stick with the jobs we had before being entombed." Karan swallwoed hard and continued, seeing there was only silence to answer his comment.  
  
"Lucien is a mega millionaire business man, Kira is active member in night world council with few side businesses I heard, Reidar is in entertainment business, Arella is also member of nightworld council...then there is Koen who runs his own shipping company. Both Jaegar and Hamila runs a chain of stores around the world, an exclusive department stores last time I heard or searched on them. Lastly us, we belong to an organisation of nightworld council called ' Dark Angels' and we are the current leaders as well as founders."  
  
He looked at the beautiful woman in silence, watching her facial expressions.  
  
"I will, stick with what I am best at."  
  
Karan smiled, and so did Uriel.  
  
"Well we don't need to train you too much, you already know you things but we will inform you on many different weapons that wasn't available in our time.but lets go, to our training ground.It's a little off Washington."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sir, some news on lady Azura."  
  
"Report."  
  
"Currently, it seems that she was going somewhere with two men, I believe they are sir Karan and Uriel sir."  
  
Reidar mused over this piece of most current information, he knew from his intelligence that both Karan and Uriel were part of an organisation called Dark Angel. Perhaps they recruiting her as well?  
  
"Try to find out more of their purpose and report back to me fast as possible."  
  
"Yes sir.!" and the shadowed figure disapepared.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hamila merrily skipped down to her apartment and to her shock Koen was waiting there.  
  
"Koen! it's been like 5 months since I saw you!"  
  
Koen smiled gently.  
  
"We have serious problems to discuss, Arella should be here soon."  
  
Hamila's cheerful face fell.  
  
"Serious?"  
  
"Dead serious."  
  
"Koen, Hamila." a voice spoke over the last word from Koen.  
  
A dark red hair slowly came down the hall way.  
  
"Arella! I thought you were busy arguing with elders."  
  
"I was"  
  
"Then...?"  
  
"They have agreed after I held all their close family members hostage."  
  
Both Hamila and Koen sighed, truly somethings don't change.  
  
"You know I hate to argue and tried to avoid it."  
  
Arella said defensively, in seeing her friend's reactions.  
  
"Well Koen, what was reason you called both of us here?"  
  
"It' s about the Council."  
  
"Nightworld council? I though I subdued them ."  
  
"No. the Ancients."  
  
Hamila let her jaw gape open, and Arella blinked fast three times.  
  
" Are you saying..that?"  
  
"Azura has awakened, and goddess it's going to be hell."  
  
"Poor Azura...I bet she doesn't know that she was also part of the reason why the council fell."  
  
Koen nodded,  
  
"She is what we call 'innocent victim'"  
  
Hamila raised her eye brow,  
  
"Not that she is that innocent, look at her look at Karan, I bet she was in love with Karan, whilst Lucien was after her and...okay let me sumemrise of what we know. First, Lucien use to be with Kira, then he dumped her for Azura, but Azura is in love with Karan ."  
  
Arella tried to digest the information Hamila had now spoken of. Azura was most charismatic and beautiful woman she had ever met, Azura technically 300 years older then she was, and trained her in many techniques of a formidable fighter. Most said Kira was the most beautiful of the council but she personally worshipped Azura. She thanked Koen managed not to get tangled in this mad romance web, though she had managed to deny her feeling for Koen as well but she wondered how long could that last? Hamila and Jaegar have openly declared their relationship.  
  
"So what is she up to?"  
  
"I think Uriel and Karan are recruiting her to their organisation."  
  
"Dark Angel?"  
  
"Yes, you do know about her abilities as a fighter."  
  
"Yup! she taught us well!" Hamila peeped up.  
  
Arella patted the head of younger lamia, if not much younger only by 60 years.  
  
"Well now we know the entire council is back again, but this time it isn't going to be just hell..it is going to with big scoop of emotinal war with it." Arella said, slightly deprssed at the thought. She enjoyed peaceful days,but fate decided that it was time to bring down doom on earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Azura looked up at the massive building, disguised as a sports club.  
  
"This is it?"  
  
Uriel smiled at Azura,  
  
"Very sure it is."  
  
"Come on, we will show around and explain about the weapons evolvment over the time you slept." Karan talked over both of them.  
  
All three of them were greeted by few but it seemed that it was empty. Azura silently asked the other two,  
  
"Is this place always like this?"  
  
"Oh no, half of them are on assignment, and the rest are out in the practice range for various weapons. We will first go to the shooting range." Karan said casualyl as he moved gracefully through rish but modern styled hallways until they reached a massive door to outside and she saw several peoople shooting something from small hand sized equipment to large enough to rest on their shoulders. Then Uriel tapped her on her shoulders, and told her to put on glasses .  
  
They went through the door and they were greeted by about 5 people there, 2 females and 3 males. Azura could immediatly tell 3 ofthem were made vampires and 2 other lamias.  
  
"Everyone this is Azura Eirios, and Azura this is soem of our new recruits, I will introduce them seperatly." Uriel then continued.  
  
"This is Kara Sullivan a made vampire, around 200 years old" Uriel pointed to a black curley haired girl with pale green eyes and jolly air around her. She just smiled a full smile at Azura and as to dictate manners, Azura smiled back.  
  
"That is Ariel Kinan, a Lamia she is the youngest, only 18 years old." Ariel had soft light brown hair and brilliant sky blue eyes. Her expression seemed soft but beyond her eyes a coldness of every vampire lurked within.  
  
"Ah, this is Alexiel Le Jufer he is the oldest of them, 430 years old a lamia." Uriel pointed to a tall lamia with almost snow white hair and matching reddish golden eyes.  
  
"This is Riki Argatha a made vampire 70 years old." Riki had rich chestnut hair,pale angular face with dark forest green eyes. He seemd a little brooding type.  
  
"And finally this is Erian Rifran, a made vampire 109 years old." Erian grinned and came over and gave Azura a polite kiss to her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lady Azura."   
  
Azura had to admit, Erian with his deep rusted golden hair color and matching deep amberish golden eye color.  
  
"You lecherous Kid!" Alexiel gave him several raps on the head.  
  
"Wow..Alex I am just giving the pretty lady a welcome."  
  
"Erian, please treat Azura with respect, she a little over 20,000 years old."  
  
With that piece of information all their eyes nearly bulged from their skull. Uriel grinned,  
  
"Yes she is just 10 years junior from me."  
  
"Well go on with your practice, only practice makes you the best of them all."  
  
All five went back to practice without another word.  
  
"Come on Azura I will show you a demonstration." Then Karan picked a small equipment slightly bigger then her palm. The next 30 minutes or so Karan went through all sorts of different types of 'Gun' as they called it.  
  
Azura finally picked a high calibre gun and practiced her first target, all of them bull eye and went through the same hole on the board.  
  
"Well..that was..very good Azura." Karan finally commented after a moment of deadly silence.  
  
"That wasn't just 'very good' you mean 'what the hell is your secret?' should have been it!" Erian shouted over as he came over to them.  
  
"I want to try soemthing more active"  
  
Karan laughed,  
  
"Come on Azura to a more active." Where they took her to was a vast field and thins will pop up throu out and she will have to run around shooting them.  
  
Azura smiled and equiped her self with plenty more ammunition and twin high calibre guns and waited. a figure shot up from some on the field, 50 meters from her and Azura sharply turned and shot at it, perfectly on the chest and another popped up few more meters ahead and Azura shot again bulls eye. They this procedure went on for another our or so as others stopped their own practice and came over to watch.  
  
Kara whispered to Ariel,  
  
"Men! she is my hero! I never seen someone fight with a gun like that!" Ariel smiled at the older vampire, she was inside felt that even though been told as the most promising member, this Azura was just something of what she wanted to be.  
  
The rest of the day was psent following Azura around and see her skills and get to know this old old lamia who seemed a little foreign to modern world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reidar sat in the dark room waiting for a special report, and as on time his informant arrived.  
  
"Sir Reidar, Lady Azura was seen practicing with some of the modern weapons and have sir Lucien is also aware of her presence as well."  
  
" Okay tell em the detailed report on her skills with modern weapons."  
  
Then the informant went on detailing her amazing skills with any gun she tried but it seemd that her favourite was a twin high calibre. In martial arts field. which was best .  
  
"Dark angels also been rumored to be preparing a whole new breed of fighters. Only the two leaders know what is really going on."  
  
"Well what is the rumor, then?"  
  
"That they are shaping up special kids, kids who is able to fight as a spell caster and a vampire."  
  
Reidar raised his eyebrow, now that was something noone attempted.He always thought why vampires were nerver given the ability to cast spells. It would have so convinient for them all.  
  
"Report more if you meet any of the so called kids."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucien have recieved report of that Azura have awakened and being taken care of by Karan and Uriel. He had to go and see her...he smiled to himself and finally pressed the cover of the large suitcase, the lock clicking shut.  
  
His own heart raced at thought that powerful and charismatic woman he longed for finally awake and walking this earth again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean the seal on her broke?" a soothingly dangeorus voice spoke to another shadowed figure near a fire place.  
  
"Lady, look I may not have much of a manner but what I tell you is the truth, the seal put on the coffin of Lady Azura broke and she has been awakened and been seen with two other men in Washington."  
  
The woman sitting by a large desk tapped her perfactly manicured nails on the desktop.  
  
"We will seek out about what each of the Ancients been up to. I haven't tabbed them for last 6 months or so."  
  
"That readily done"  
  
"Better be, though you have done goob work so far, remember what happens if you fail me too many times."  
  
After the young man left, Kira leaned back on her plush office chair. She hated the older lamia, she was much better fighter, more better then her then in most ways except her looks.But what she most hated was that she had affections bestowed on her by both Lucien and Reidar. May the hellish game begin.  
  
~~~~  
  
How was that? :)...  
  
Okay I am looking for an editor or a pre reader.  
  
Dreamwind. 


End file.
